


MTF Delta-5-JP "Tokimeki Runners"

by Ethanol



Category: SCP Foundation, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, The poly tag is platonic, Unless it's romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Task Force Mission: Mobile Task Force Delta-5 is comprised of multiple autonomous deep-cover cells specializing in the identification and pre-emptive acquisition of anomalous objects and entities of interest to other Groups of Interest.What lives behind the blinding neon of Tokyo?Action Reports: [Click link for further information]
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Routine Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, its me ya boy
> 
> time for another another wild crossover fic barely people will read
> 
> i've been planning this for some time now so i forgot what possessed me to do this, but it's now here
> 
> enjoy, lemme know what you think and feel free to suggest things

Thunder cracked loud, chasing closely the lightning that preceded. Leaning away from her weathered desk, Shizuku stretched out the last hour of silent typing. Outside, gloom rolled over towering office buildings. The weather forecast said it would be sunny today.

She stared at her watch, noting the time. Then, to the empty tray at the corner of her desk. A smile dare showed. At this rate, she can finish before dark. A nice, cold beer was in order, especially after a long week of work. Some days were slower than others, the days that had her holed up in the office especially invoking the sensation that the wall clock had weighted hands.

A door swung open, the particular creak on its hinges pulling her attention from work. Stepping out from a private office was her boss: an unkempt man in his late forties, all set with an unshaven face and loose tie. He wanders over to a desk across hers, muttering a conversation away from earshot.

Shizuku ducked her eyes back to the screen of her computer, resuming on encoding reports. Sooner she could leave, sooner she could get her hands on that cold drink.

"Osaka!" Her name broke the silent orchestra of keyboards, footsteps, and telephones. Pushing out of her seat, she walked sharply in contrast to the rest of the atmosphere.

"Yes, sir?"

In his boss' hands was a folder, papers trapped within it askew and nearly sliding out. "You're all done with those reports, right?"

Shizuku hesitated, glancing back at her desk. Before she could muster a lie, a voice spoke out to interrupt. "Listen boss, everyone's full today. Besides, like you said, it's probably just rowdy neighbors."

Eyes hid behind thick reading glasses looked up, meeting Shizuku's gaze. "You can handle it right, Osaka?"

She swallowed words unfit in a workplace, nodding curtly. "Yes, sir."

"Then it's settled," her boss said, pushing the file against her chest. "It's all in the file, Osaka. Have the report on my desk when you're done."

Shizuku caught the sheets of paper threatening to spill from the document, a displeased huff stifled into the monotony. She shot a look to her left, meeting a sympathetic look. "Look, Osaka. You said you wanted more cases on your own, right? Well, here's one now."

"I had hoped my words insinuated I was interested in more riveting cases," she countered, tapping the file against his desk to arrange the folder. He, a private investigator at his dawning thirties, offered a smirk in response. "As what you've said, this is anything but."

"You know how it is." He leaned back against his chair. Shizuku followed his gaze to an overwhelming stack of papers at the side. "More often than not, it's paperwork for us. When we're out there, we're mostly trying to catch cheating wives or runaways. Nothing the police or the boss don't bother looking into."

A resigned honesty. Shizuku nodded, returning to her desk with the file in hand. She slumped in her seat, eyeing the unopened folder atop her keyboard. So much for leaving early, she thought with a reluctant breath. It would likely be another mundane investigation into an overprotective parent's child and whatever antics they got up to after school. Perhaps it would be interesting, and it'll be an abuse case.

She felt disappointed in herself for harboring such sentiments. Yet, it was the only type of cases she'd be tasked to handle on her own. Particularly complicated or interesting cases were left to more experienced individuals in the office with her either partially assisting or merely typing the report. Life working for a private investigation firm wasn't as dramatic or as thrilling how movies and drama had portrayed in her youth. Of course, Shizuku wasn't disillusioned. She knew it wouldn't be the dangerous dalliance she wished it would be. As what her coworker said, more often than not it would be paperwork, cheating wives, or runaway teens.

Yet, she was still young. In her blooming twenties, she'd still hope for that grizzly case that sickened her perception of society. One that would be on the front page of newspapers and media coverage. Perhaps, her escapades could even become a drama, similar to what had drawn her to this world of domestic uncertainties and mystery.

After a breath of composure, Shizuku sat straight as she reached for the folder. Sheets of paper nearly sliding off the desk, barely catching it with a jerk of her free hand. Setting the file down, she thumbed through the initial report.

A series of anonymous reports, all originating from the same apartment complex in the Tokyo area. She produced a pocket notepad from her drawer, jotting down the address. She read through each report, some detailed descriptions, others angered ramblings barely legible given the handwriting. Shizuku always respected those who took time to encode their reports and had them printed.

After several reports, a particular detail stood out to the budding investigator. She doubled back on some reports, confirming her suspicions.

None of them had any correlation with the other.

There were similarities, but it was never the same. Discrepancies of different reports could be overlooked, but Shizuku found it peculiar that a couple's loud arguing could be confused with a child's wailing. Different neighbors? A possibility, but why would none of the reports match, even if that were the case?

Shizuku closed the file, standing up from her chair and pulling her coat from its lean onto her frame. That cold beer would have to wait. "I'm heading out!"

"Be careful!" a voice called in response as she left the office, walking to the parking lot through an alley overcast by the adjacent office building. She got in her modest car, flipping her notepad to the address she wrote minutes before. Noting the street name, she drove, eyes glancing momentarily at the afternoon gloom.

A busy street kept her drive slow, but the occasional stops gave her time to look at the report summaries scribbled on a page. All different and all from the same apartment. Housing complexes in that particular area in Tokyo ranged from seven to ten storeys in height, an urban suburb on the outskirts of the greater metropolis. An area for starting families and those wishing for a quieter alternative.

Shizuku could use a place like that to live. The commute would be abysmal, but she would love an apartment bigger than a shoe box. A scoff left her lips. She could barely afford it with her income. That's why she needed better cases. Greater importance led to bigger payrolls. It wasn't that she was in this profession for money, but she wouldn't say no to a raise.

Twenty minutes behind the wheel and the traffic ebbed away, opening the road for her to drive faster. Glass curtains above lessened, public parks and convenience stores now passing by her window. She made a turn, slowing the car as the roads grew smaller. A road sign matched the street address, a minute later parking by the roadside. She got out, walking down the street in search of the right apartment complex. There were multiple, some within close proximity to one another.

She was lucky, the apartment number matching her notes the second time. A nod to herself, satisfied before she walked to the elevator. Anonymous reports meant she'd have to question residents manually. Now, she can verify or contradict the file on her desk.

Knocking on a random door, she waited. A housewife in her thirties answered, looking curiously at her figure. "Yes? May I help you?"

Shizuku nodded, producing her pocket notepad and a pen. "Good afternoon, ma'am. My name is Shizuku. I was wondering if you heard anything suspicious as of late in this apartment?"

The housewife nodded, almost immediately. "Yes! For the past two weeks, there has been noise coming from a tenant on the floor above."

"Could you describe the noises for me, if you would?"

She took a moment, humming in thought before drawing in a quick breath. "An old couple. A man in particular yelling throughout the night."

Shizuku wrote her account, taking note of every detail from the nature of the argument to the time of occurrence. She thanked the housewife for her time, walking down to the end of the hall to ring the doorbell of another tenant. This time, an individual around her own age. Sunken eyes, coffee-stained clothes. He was either a salaryman late for his shift or a graduate student.

"Good afternoon sir. My name is Shizuku, and I was hoping you could share any information of any suspicious activity lately in this apartment complex?"

Despite his slurred tone, likely from sleep-deprivation, the tenant provided an account of strange noises. It was different to the housewife's report, confirming the pile of anonymous reports from the file.

"Somewhere above. I hear... Lectures? Then, screaming. Like someone's getting reprimanded."

Shizuku raised a brow, eyes glanced up from her notes. "Lectures?"

The man nodded, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, like from my classes. I thought not sleeping was finally getting to my head, but I can't be hallucinating for a week long."

Thanking him for his time, Shizuku rode the elevator to the highest floor, knocking on the door to the first door she saw. Behind it, a young mother with her infant child.

She introduced herself like usual, a curt greeting before asking without delay. The shock of prompt delivery always resulted in an answer from people. It was a trick she learned from her superiors after a few years since she started work. Despite the mundane cases, she had learned from them. Useful things, regretful things.

"On the floors below, I don't know which, I hear a boy crying like he's in pain. With him is a grown man yelling."

Shizuku wrote notable details, similar to her first account on the floors below. A quick word of gratitude for their time saw her walk to another apartment door, repeating the process once more.

"A door breaking, and then a gunshot. I reported it to the police, but they said nothing was broken into."

This made her tenth report. Stepping away from the door, Shizuku left for the elevator. Its gentle whir of machinery was a soothing respite, her mind mulling over each account of the tenants she interviewed. Onto the barren roadside, Shizuku nodded in conclusion to her results.

Ten accounts. Same hour of the night, but each report was different; drastically different.

She stared up at the monochrome sky, returning to her car as she decided the next step of her investigation. Inside the privacy of her vehicle, she flipped to an empty page, sketching a crude vertical layout of the apartment. Then, she marked the ten accounts on the floors, pointing arrows at where they heard the noises.

Shizuku drew a breath, leaning away as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. All arrows pointed to the same direction located on the fifth floor. Finally, a similarity.

However, that came another with set of questions. Who is causing these noises? Why hasn't anyone bothered to check it out? She turned back to the accounts, remembering a particular phrase from the sleep-deprived salaryman.

'Every night I want to check it out, but I'm too afraid to do it.'

Shizuku read back on the other reports, distinguishing another similarity. The sounds fueled fear, enough for the tenants not to seek out the noise. Despite the varying accounts, it all ended up with fear.

She checked the time on her phone, casting a glance at the bold lettering of her handwriting. Four hours until 9:30 PM, the hour which the noises would start. Turning the car engine on, she drove past the apartment. She can get more reports done while waiting in the office.

Finding herself back in thick traffic, Shizuku sighed as she eased on the pedal. A red light gave her pause from the road, turning a wandering gaze to non-distinct faces on the sidewalk. Men, women, and kids all immersed in their lives. Some probably would go their whole lives without meeting one another. In a concrete jungle of bodies, you could live a life in solitude.

Shizuku hummed. It was an oddly comforting view on the city life. She supposed it was attributed to her line of work, where poor human decisions paid for her rent and put food on her table. It reminded her that the world doesn't strive to rise above conflict, rather they thrive in it. Conflict was a defining trait in humanity.

Perhaps her youth on watching dramas helped mold her mindset. Whatever the cause, this was her life's purpose. Finding reasons in conflict, defining humanity by its aggression.

The light turned green, and she was on her way again. Familiar turns found her pulling into the office driveway, a sigh escaping her lips as the car groaned to a stop. Gathering her notes, she returned to her desk, details of the case still run amok in her mind. She kept the courtesy to greet upon her return, but soon fell into a focused silence as she began typing the initial findings of her investigation.

She began with the ten accounts of the apartment tenants, noting every detail without slack. Once she began to work, the muddled cacophony of the office vanished. She heard nothing but the clicking of the old keyboard, letters sprung to life in lines of text on the screen. 

A cursory glance past the monitor saw that life in the office grew to scarce movements behind some of the desks. Shizuku looked out the window, fighting down a yawn. She wondered when it got so dark before her eyes returned to the screen. The blank document was now shy off eight pages, scrolling up to reveal her findings ell encoded.

Work was stealing her conscious mind, she thought. After today, she'd let alcohol do that type of work into the weekend.

Shizuku stood up from her seat, stretching as she looked to the wall clock. 9:00 PM. Given the twenty-minute drive plus traffic, she'd arrive at the apartment just in time for the noises to begin its nightly schedule. Slipping on her coat, she collected her pocket notebook before heading to the door. On the way, a coworker raised a hand. Shizuku turned to find a curious gaze.

"Still working at this hour, Shizuku?"

She nodded, a hand on the doorknob. "Yes. The investigation needs me to be there at this hour."

"I'll read all about it in your report when you get back!" With a nod, she excused herself before walking to her car. Working late was the last thing she wanted, but this was her first solo case in a while. If it turned up to be anything of interest, it would pique the interest of her superiors. Excitement brought a spring in her heels, striding over to her car. On the way, she noted down the descriptions of the ten accounts.

As traffic began to dwindle as she drove, her mind replayed the phrases. An arguing couple, A scalding reprimand, a boy's pained wailing, a violent break in, and varying sounds of domestic abuse that melded together, but still stuck out with one detail.

Headlights shone at the road ahead as she pulled over, watching the apartment. Night had set in, her vision restricted to the stagnant orbs of light on high posts. Shutting her engine, Shizuku stepped out before walking to the quiet first floor.

Nobody was out. At this hour, everyone would've been finished with their commute from work. She stepped in the elevator, pressing the button that led to the fifth floor. She closed her eyes to listen for the hum of machinery. What welcomed her instead was faint laughter, subtle amidst the echoed traffic of the city. Shizuku looked up at the elevator speakers. They weren't switched on.

A sharp ring signaled her arrival of the fifth floor. Elevator doors opened, but the laughter only got louder. Shizuku stepped forward, hugging close to the wall as she focused on her hearing. Muffled chatter, clinking of utensils, laughter, a TV, laughter, music, laughter.

A persistent noise, yet it matched none of the memorized accounts. She moved from door to door, listening in silence with each step felt heavier than the last. Each pang of laughter looped in her ears, growing a cacophony of mockery in high-pitched tones. She didn't know the owner of the sounds, but she knew where she had heard them before.

Shizuku stopped, stepping away from the wall. She stood in front of a door. Suspicious, she walked onward, listening close. Each step brought her farther from the laughs.

Another glance down the hall, noticing nothing of note from the door. She walked back, lifting a hand to the door handle. A delicate push revealed that it was unlocked. Before entertaining the thought of knocking, Shizuku opened the door, peering past the slit to a darkened hallway. Light from the outside spilled into the apartment, the noises no longer muffled behind paper-thin walls.

Sharper barks of laughter echoed from inside, stiffening her stance. She pushed the door fully, using light from the outer hallway to aid her in finding the light switch inside. She flicked it on, surprised at its failure to illuminate the residence.

Her feet shuffled against the floorboards. Something didn't feel right.

Shaking off the absurd uncertainty, Shizuku walked inside. A flashlight from her phone lit up the way, bluish white bathing mundane furniture and picture frames mounted on the walls. The small hallway led to the living area with an adjacent kitchenette. A sweep with her light found nothing out of place. Visually it was an ordinary apartment, but that was a word she found difficult to use at this moment. The incessant laughter bounding off the walls made it hard to think that.

Gripping her phone tight, Shizuku moved on deeper into the apartment. It was a spacious way of life, one she envied in comparison to her own apartment. The cherry on top would be if they allowed pets, and the noises to be addressed.

"Is anyone here?" she called out into the dark, shining her light to three doors lining the wall. One was revealed to be the bathroom. With nothing of note, Shizuku moved on to the next door, where the source of the laughing began to grow with every advancing step.

Multiple voices were behind the door. Their laughter, though disjointed, felt coordinated. As if they were all laughing at one thing. A shiver shot up her spine, she felt that the mockery was directed at her.

She pushed the door open, peering in from the outside as she poured light into the room with her flashlight. She heard cults were a rarity in cases, but they weren't impossible. If she stumbled across one, it would be the opportunity she needed. If she got jumped by cultists, then her phone case was robust enough to become a makeshift weapon.

A quick press started a recording on her phone. With enough precaution, Shizuku stood at the doorway, careful steps against the groaning floor. The overwhelming lack of presence was the last thing she expected. No stares or figures met her entry. Walking in the room fully, she shone her light to all of the room. There was nothing but the laughter. Even stranger, the volume had decreased since she stepped inside.

Still, she searched for the noise, coming up to a bookshelf above an unkempt desk. Opened notebooks, papers, and miscellaneous schoolwork were fleeting from her attention as an object between book spines caught her eye. Reaching up, she pulled it out. Laughter followed along with it, confirming her suspicious gaze.

In her hands was an old radio, an antique if Shizuku had to guess. Her boss had one of a similar look in his office, but this one looked more dilapidated by comparison. Turning it over, she opened the battery holders.

"That's strange," she muttered under her breath at the lack of power source in the device. It weighed in her hands, much heavier for its visible size. Shizuku wondered if it was the type of material that caused its heft. She lifted the radio to her ear, listening close to the dissipating laughs before static replaced the venomous mockery.

Was this the source of all the noises? Nothing made sense to her, but this was the culmination of her rushed investigation. She walked out the room, the radio in her hand. Perhaps the tenant of the apartment would care to inform her of the situation.

"Is anyone home?" Shizuku called out to the now deafening silence, the immediate contrast from just moments before ringing in her ears. She had one door left to check, likely another bedroom. Deciding to knock, she waited for an answer. Silence returned nothing but itself, forcing her to try opening the door on her own.

Locked. An ear pressed against the door picked up nothing on the other side.

"Perhaps they're not at home." Shizuku turned back to the entrance, eager to return back to brighter light. The darkness unnerved her, the silence bringing unease to her chest. Back at the threshold between the apartment and the outside hallway, she looked back in one last time. Dubious, she moved over to the next door. Her quick knock was answered immediately by a middle-aged woman.

"Good evening. May I ask if you've heard anything weird lately?"

The woman looked to her, her brows raised curiously before answering. "Yes. For some time now, the tenants next door have been arguing nonstop about getting a divorce. With how thin the walls are, I accidentally picked up a few of the words."

"Do you listen to them often?" Shizuku asked, watching the woman suppress a cheeky laugh before nodding.

"An old woman has to have her kicks somewhere, dear." She shot a glance at the direction of the apartment in question. "However, tonight, they seemed to finally stopped arguing. Maybe they finally decided to get that divorce, after all."

"You never tried to check on them, ma'am?" Her question was met with a sharp puff of breath. The woman shook her head.

"It's not my business to interfere. Besides, there's a saying that involving yourself needlessly in the conflicts of one's home brings the same misfortune to your own."

Shizuku nodded her head, taking note of the strange saying as she thanked the tenant for her time. With a click of the door, she sighed. Clutching the radio in her right hand, she walked back to the opened apartment door, a hand reaching to the handle when she suddenly stopped. In the darkness, the door she proved to be locked was now wide open. Concealed by the dark, the floorboards creaked as something began to rush at her. It stepped into the cone of light from the hallway, Shizuku landing her gaze on sunken eyes and a depraved frame.

Its mouth was open, but only produced hoarse noises as it stumbled toward her. In her hand, the radio began to radiate warmth. No noise came from it, but the figure responded. Shizuku watched it curl to the floor, clutching its ears as the body writhed on the floor.

Shizuku took out her phone's light, stepping back in the room. Each step made her grip on the radio hotter, the individual on the floor scratching at the wood to crawl away. She mustered a voice, calling out loud.

"Excus-"

It screamed. Shizuku stumbled back in surprise as it got back on its feet, rushing back to the opened room. A slam echoed the apartment back into silence, but Shizuku still felt her heartbeat against her chest. On her right hand, the touch of the radio was searing, forcing her to let go.

Her expectations for it to break upon impact was met with surprise when it stayed in one piece. Shizuku produced a handkerchief from her pocket, wrapping the radio in order to carry it without burning her hand. Perhaps the battery was built inside, like a laptop. Without any more delays, she stepped back outside, shutting the door behind her.

Then, silence. The laughter was but a memory in her ears, the sounds of the city filling chilled winds. Shizuku walked to the elevator, not turning back before the doors closed and began sending her back to the first floor. She took a breath, calming her body. Yet, the scream still rung fresh.

Was that person, well, a person? Shizuku seeped in air, composing her thoughts when the elevator opened, a set of eyes making her jump.

"Yes?" A salaryman with a briefcase gave a curious look, then to himself. "Is something wrong?"

Realizing how she looked, Shizuku shook her head, stepping aside to leave the elevator. "It's nothing. Have a good evening, sir."

Without looking back, she made brisk steps to her car. Streetlights illuminated her path. She didn't dare look into the dark patches nearby. Safely inside, she drove in silence, setting the radio on the passenger's seat. No burns were on her head, but she still felt the stabbing heat on her skin.

The drive back to busier roads was faster, the commute home dwindling as night settled fully. Shizuku switched on her car's sound system, letting classical music drown out her thoughts for the rest of the night. She'll return tomorrow to inspect the apartment for any new noises. Though, a part of her wanted to chalk it up as a solved case and call it there.

She gripped the steering wheel. A minute later, she pulled out her phone to dial the emergency services. Her request of medical aid was brief, only mentioning the address of the apartment and the specific residence number. Before the other line could ask more, she hung up. Turning onto a major road, Shizuku took a breath, her conscious somewhat eased.

She hoped whoever she saw would get the help they need.

After that, the drive back was silent. She hummed to a few songs, the Broadway musicals always being her favorite. She let nothing else enter her thoughts. Not the case, the incident of today, or the radio sitting beside her. She was working overtime already.

Pulling up to the same driveway, Shizuku parked at the nearly deserted parking area. A quick glance at her phone saw that it was nearing 10:30 PM. She can rush the concluding report and be home before midnight. Though, a quick stop at the convenience store for a few beers was in order.

She opened the doors to the office, muttering a greeting before wandering to her desk. Lights were on in the boss' office, letting him know who else was still in. Setting the radio on her desk, she arranged the reports from earlier while the computer booted. Her silence was filled with diligent work, fueled by eagerness to return home.

Shizuku hadn't noticed the knock on the door until it sounded loud enough to shatter the glass. Looking away from her desk, she spotted a figure outside, waving for attention. With a sigh, she stood up, stretching tired arms before opening the door. "May I help you?"

A vibrant shade of pink met her gaze. Below it, a practiced perfect smile. "Good evening! Is this the Lower Tokyo Investigation Firm?"

Shizuku nodded, can't help but feel the swell of pride from being a part of a distinguished establishment. "Yes, miss. Do you require our services?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" The woman answered with a smile, peering past her. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Ah, yes! My apologizes." Shizuku pulled the door, letting her in. The office never had specific hours, allowing anybody to seek out their services regardless of the hour. If nobody was in or if it was the weekend, there was always the chute to receive anonymous reports. "So, what can I help you with?"

She motioned to her desk. With no one else in, it would be up to her to receive the client. The woman followed along, her dark-colored coat draping over her figure. Shizuku could however tell her slender frame from her hands, as well as the exposed legs past the knee.

"I heard this place could help me out with some things, I thought I would give it a go." She nodded to herself, stopping at Shizuku's desk as the young investigator took her seat.

"Anything specific you wish to provide? If not, you can fill out an anonymous form over there." Shizuku pointed to a desk amidst a seating area for clients. The woman followed her finger, shaking her head.

"I was hoping you would take a look at this for me," she said with a chipper tone, reaching inside her coat. Shizuku stayed silent, curious on how her gaze bounced all around.

"Are you perhaps looking for someone in particular to help you, miss?" Shizuku raised a brow. The woman focused back on her, shaking her head.

"I don't know anyone here!" She maintained that unwavering smile, only succeeding to rouse further attention.

Shizuku eyed the file placed on her desk, unmarked with a few corners of paper askew within. She reached forward, tugging at the folder when it resisted her minuscule pressure. She tried pulling harder, careful not to tear the pages. "Why is it stuck?"

It took a moment for a reply to form. "Oh, it must be the glue my friend put too much off. Just give it a good pull!"

Shizuku shook her head, leaving the file to pull out the desk drawer. "I might tear the report. I'll use a cutter to separate the dried paper-"

Misty blue caught sight of the woman reaching for the radio, unwrapped in its cloth. "Uh, are you looking for something miss?"

In a second, she shot her hands back to her pockets, a frantic glance always returning to the oddity. "O-Oh, just wondering what this was. Hey, this is an Akai PM-01 portable stereo, right?"

Shizuku raised a brow, moving her eyes to the old radio. "Yes?"

The woman cooed, nodding her head in what felt like too much excitement. "They were one of the first kinds of portable radios for cassette music players in Japan! It also has an FM tuner to listen to radio."

When the silence began to thicken, she scrambled to explain herself. "I-I'm an antique collector! I own a shop that collects these types of old items."

"I see," Shizuku muttered under her breath, nodding before looking back at the unopened file. "Right. Well, it's an item for a case. I request you don't touch it, miss."

She pulled at the folder, sliding the cutter down the slit to separate parts joined by glue. It took a solid minute, her attention distracted to the woman and the task at hand. "Do you have a name for the case client?"

"Y-yeah!" she answered, Shizuku taking note of the stutter. "It's uh, Himeno Ayanokoji."

"Could you show me how you spell that?"

"Here!" She produced a slip of paper, handing it to Shizuku. It was computerized in a standard font. 'Himeno Ayanokoji'. She taped it to the folder, standing up from her chair.

"Have a seat, miss. I'll be right with you after I register this report." She gestured to the seating area, maintaining a constant gaze on the client as she moved over to the couch. "It will be a moment."

Shizuku walked in the direction of the filing room, turning a corner out of sight from the desks. As soon as she did, she sped past the room, heading to the rear exit of the office. The frantic glances, odd behavior, and practiced perfection of the woman's expression brought Shizuku to a doubtless conclusion: She was lying.

Closing the door behind her, she stuck close to the shadows beyond the lights of the office parking area. She saw her car, beside it was another she was sure wasn't there when she pulled in. With her suspicions nothing less than confirmed, she waited. Sure enough, a figure hidden behind a coat walked around, heading to the cars.

Shizuku walked around, away from her line of sight as she came beneath a lamp post overhead. Ash-brown hair shimmered in the bathing white, something else shining in her hand along with it. She raised a hand, brushing past hair to her ear. Shizuku walked closer, circling around the light. In the dead quiet of the night, she heard her speak.

"Stage, this is Idol Actual. Secured anomalous item and moving to containment."

Shizuku stepped closer, a few meters away and into the light. The woman was preoccupied, allowing her to get close.

"Clear. Moving to Site-" A clear of her throat stopped the words between her lips. Shizuku crossed her shoulders, the file still in her hands.

"Couldn't wait a moment after all, miss?"

Tense silence followed. The woman relaxed her shoulders, turning around to meet Shizuku's gaze. "Yeah. After all, it is getting late. Besides, you have everything you need in the file I gave you. Now, I need to be getting-"

"Why the rush?" Shizuku interrupted, watching how she pursed her lips in a hard line. "After all, you seem to be quite interested in that stereo on my desk. So much you have it with you."

A car horn in the distance was heard. Shizuku narrowed her gaze at the woman in front of her. She shrugged, pulling her hand from her coat to show the radio wrapped in cloth. "You took my handkerchief, too."

A strained laugh broke out between a forced smile. Taffy pink eyes widened, her free hand moving to her left ear. "Confronted by suspect who first made contact with the anomaly. Advise?"

"Anomaly?" Shizuku raised a brow, taking a step forward. "So, you know about that thing too and what it can do?"

"You know?" the woman let out in surprise, temporary lapse in composure recovered the next moment. She focused on the voice on what Shizuku assumed to be an earpiece. The next second was a resigned sigh before she pulled a gun, aiming high at Shizuku's head. "Suspect knows of the anomalous nature. Permission to neutralize?"

"H-hey!" Shizuku raised her hands, dropping the file on the floor. Her gaze landed on the suppressor affixed on the barrel. She could die and not even those in the office would hear.

She wasn't one to give in without a fight. Watching the woman speak into her device, she took small steps forward to close the gap. From the way she reacted, there was only one way for her to survive. "I know about it! Not just me, someone else too."

The woman shot a look, her aim unwavering. "Suspect claims multiple subjects know of the anomaly. Stage, please advise."

"To be killed by the hands of such a beauty. They'd never suspect someone such as yourself to be the cold-blooded type, miss." Shizuku smirked, watching the frown deepen on her face.

"You're bad at flirting. Is that why you're stuck in the office until late?"

A shrug, accompanied by another step closer. "Was I so obvious?"

The woman returned the coy smirk with a grimace, holstering her gun back in the secrecy of her coat. Shizuku sighed with relief, her life no longer in danger. "Thank you for deciding not to-"

"Right. Securing suspect and moving for containment and interrogation." The clean, eloquent, and coldness to her words froze Shizuku. The next moment, she stepped forward.

The distance closed before she could blink. Shizuku regretted that she stepped so close.

Short ash-brown hair fluttered. Shizuku took a step back, but the woman gave her no pause. With no opportunity to retreat, she threw a punch forward. It connected, but not in the way she hoped.

"W-what?" Shizuku hissed, a sting on her knuckles as she drew back for another swing. It was slow, too slow. The woman caught her midway above the elbow, a force on her stomach sending her to the ground. The asphalt was cold, almost damp against her skin. Black boots entered her vision. She looked up, watching vibrant pink stare down.

The woman drew a leg back. Her swift motions were a blur, Shizuku unable to deflect the hard boot soles from striking her head.

Vision faded to black, the pain dulling as consciousness left her. In the growing darkness, she heard echoes of her voice.


	2. MTF DELTA-5-JP INCIDENT REPORT ███ - █ - 32

MTF DELTA-5-JP INCIDENT REPORT ███ - █ - 32: SECURITY LEVEL 2 CLEARANCE REQUIRED

[SUBMIT LOGIN CREDENTIALS: SECURITY LEVEL 2 CLEARANCE REQUIRED]

SECURITY CREDENTIALS VERIFIED: RETRIEVING FILE. . .

. . .

**MTF DELTA-5-JP INCIDENT REPORT ███ - █ - 32**

**Date:** May █, 20█

**Subject:** Containment of confirmed anomalous item in ██████ Ward, Tokyo, Japan

**Description:** Multiple reports of disturbances in the residential district of ██████ Ward, Tokyo, Japan were intercepted by Foundation agents, locating the source of the reports to [DATA EXPUNGED] in the area. Dispatched containment teams report the anomalous item was no longer at the scene, securing an individual who had suffered from [REDACTED]. Mobile Task Force Delta-5-JP "Front Runners" Operative A█ M████████, based in Tokyo City traced activities to [REDACTED], a private investigation firm in the city. Under possibility of GoI activity, Mobile Task Force Delta-5-JP Leader K█████ N█████ was sent to recover the anomalous item.

Recovery was intercepted by unknown suspect working for [REDACTED] private investigation firm. MTF operative successfully secured both anomalous item and subject, returning both to Site ███ for containment and interrogation.

Anomalous item currently under initial research to determine need for SCP designation. Subject was restrained by Foundation personnel upon arrival and interviewed upon consciousness.

**Interview log 5-32**

**Date:** May ██, 20█

**Interviewee:** S██████ O████

**Interviewer:** Dr. █████

**< BEGIN LOG>**

**Dr.** **█████:** Please identify yourself.

**Interviewee:** What is this? Who was that woman, and where am I? ...Ow, my head.

**Dr.** **█████:** Please identify yourself.

_Interviewee stays quiet for a moment, holding a bruised and cut part on her head._

**Interviewee:** It's S██████ O████. Can you tell me where I am?

**Dr.** **█████:** I'm afraid I cannot until you answer my questions.

**Interviewee:** Could I perhaps have something to drink?

**Dr.** **█████:** After you answer my-

**Interviewee:** Some tea would be nice, though I won't say no to water.

_Dr._ _█████ nods. A minute later, a Foundation agent enters the interview room, placing two full glasses of water on the table. S_ _██████ O_ _████ drinks slowly, all the while eyeing Dr._ _█████._

**Dr.** **█████:** What were you doing in [DATA EXPUNGED]?

**Interviewee:** [sighs] The apartment? I was handed a case there to investigate.

**Dr.** **█████:** And the anomalous item?

**Interviewee:** The what? You and that woman in the parking lot used the same word.

**Dr.** **█████:** The item you recovered from the apartment. Can you tell me more about it?

_Interviewee begins to explain in detail of her account from the reception of her case to the recovery of the anomalous item. SEE ATTACHED FILE [DATA EXPUNGED] FOR DETAILS._

**Dr.** **█████:** So, you have no prior experience with something like the radio?

**Interviewee:** Yes... It was all strange, even I couldn't explain it when I was there. And that person who I saw in there... He mustn't have eaten in days.

**Dr.** **█████:** S██████, the man in question has been recovered and is currently being treated for severe malnutrition.

**Interviewee:** [sighs in relief] I'm glad.

**Dr.** **█████:** Now, you mentioned that you received this report from your boss?

**Interviewee:** That's right. He just passed it to me, thinking it was just a mundane report. Anonymous reports come and go. For the most part, it's never anything particular. However...

**Dr.** **█████:** However? Go on.

**Interviewee:** Just by looking at the initial report, it wasn't adding up. Separate reports of hearing different things? Even when I got there, it sounded different.

**Dr.** **█████:** The laughter you mentioned earlier?

_Interviewee nods, emptying her glass of water_

**Interviewee:** Is the radio dangerous?

**Dr.** **█████:** That's what we're trying to find out. You answering our questions help us in that endeavor.

**Interviewee:** Then... There could be more items like it.

_Dr._ _█████ raises an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue._

**Interviewee:** I'll go on if you promise to answer one of my questions.

**Dr.** **█████:** If it's within reason, I'll see what I can do.

**Interviewee:** In that case... When I was typing reports from my boss and superiors, I came across rather odd cases that were often left unsolved.

**Dr.** **█████:** In what way do you mean?

**Interviewee:** Disappearances that don't make sense. Behaviors from people. One of us who works with the police handles murder cases, and they also didn't add up.

**Dr.** **█████:** Are you implying that those cases may be caused by anomalous items?

**Interviewee:** [nods] As I've said, some of the more important cases handled by the senior investigators are worked in relation with the police force. I've only been given few chances to type those reports in the database myself.

_The intercom in the interrogation room plays. Dr._ _█████ is ordered to end the interview under new orders by Senior Researcher Dr._ _██._

**Dr.** **█████:** [stands up] Thank you for your time, S██████. Security Officers will be here shortly to escort you to a holding room until further notice.

_Interviewee stands from her chair, knocking it over_

**Interviewee:** W-wait, I don't get to go home yet? You didn't even give me the opportunity to ask my question!

_2 Security Officers escort interviewee out of the room. She shows no resistance. The intercom plays again._

**Intercom:** Dr. ██ wants to see you, Dr. █████.

**< END LOG>**

**Addendum 5-32-1:** Seeing the benefit of this woman working for an investigation firm with a thumb in the pie of Tokyo Police, I've submitted a request to Site Director █████ for employing S██████ O████ as a Foundation operative. We could administer amnestics and send her back, but her natural curiosity to even snoop through office records could be of use to the Foundation in containing future anomalies. For now, keep her in holding and provide whatever she requests, within reason. **-Senior Researcher Dr.** **██**

**Addendum 5-32-2:** Our request has been approved. S██████ O████ is to be released and offered employment to the Foundation by order of Site Director █████. Should she refuse, Class C amnestics are to be administered before release. Dr. █████, it is imperative you make her an offer she cannot refuse. An asset rooted closely to a hard nut to crack like Tokyo Police is an opportunity we must capitalize on. **-Senior Researcher Dr.** **██**

**Addendum 5-32-3:** S██████ O████ has accepted to be under the employment of the Foundation as a field agent. In the interview discussing the terms of employment, Field Agent O████ made one request before agreement. **-Senior Researcher Dr.** **██**

**Excerpt from Interview log 5-32-1:**

**Interviewee:** Field Agent S██████ O████

**Interviewer:** Dr. █████

**< BEGIN LOG>**

**Field Agent O** **████:** Tell me who was the woman who stomped my head in with a boot.

**Dr.** **█████:** You'll be working under her, S██████.

**Field Agent O** **████:** I'll start with her name if you would be so kind.

**< END LOG>**

[LOGOUT SECURITY CREDENTIALS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never written anything for the scp forum so im not sure how i did, i read a lot on existing entries and templates to make it as faithful to the 'original' as possible, but we all know there's no proper canon in scp
> 
> also first time i used this way to use link things and idk how to not make it a whole page and not like how it is if anyone knows lemme know thnks


End file.
